


After The curse

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This is after the curse, after Akito's reign of terror is broken. Kisa and Hiro marry. After all this time he is still jealous of Tohru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kisa, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Hiro/Sohma Kisa
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh Hiro..” she said slamming herself down on him one last time, riding out her climax.

He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her, releasing his seed into her. “Oh Kisa!” he moaned riding out his climax as well.

She looked down at panted, before leaning over to kiss him.

He looked into her eyes they were so full of love for his one true love.

“I love you Kisa” he said.

“I love you too Hiro” she said softly.

It had been years since Akito’s reign of terror had ended and the curse lifted.

All the members of the zodiac sighed in relief. They were free to do as they please, to date whomever they pleased.

This is Hiro and Kisa’s story.


	2. Running to Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa and Hiro have a fight and she runs to her safe person, Tohru. What will Kyo do to Hiro?

They stayed like that for a while until Kisa got off of him.

Hiro smiled as Kisa laid next to him. She curled into him.

“I feel happy, Hiro” she said.

Really?”

“Yes because we are free of Akito, we are married, we will have kids, we’ll be great parents” she told him.

Hiro just nodded. He was unsure about being a parent. His parents weren’t that good. ‘I can change that,I can be a better parent than mine were to me’ he thought to himself.

“Hiro, will I be a good mom?” she asked him.

“Yes, I think so” he told ehr. “Your mom was great with you...and so was that ditz Tohru” he said.

“Hiro, don’t be so mean towards sissy” she scolded gently.

He sighed. “You’re in love with her Kisa, you always have been”

“Hiro...don’t be so mean….sissy and Kyo are married with a child of their own” she said getting up.

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

“Downstairs” she said, putting on her robe, leaving the room.

“Hiro laid there . ‘Ah...I did it again, I’ve upsetKisa, when will I ever learn?’ he asked himself.

She made herself snacks and a cup of tea. ‘Why does he hate Tohru so much?’ she asked herself.

Kisa sighed as Hiro came down.

“I’m sorry Kisa” he said.

“Why do you hate Tohru so much?” she asked.

He grabbed some snacks as well. “You’ve been obsessed with her since grade school...are you in love with her?” he asked point blank.

Kisa looked down. “No, she was there for me when I was bullied. Tol me everyday she loved me. It felt nice to be safe and have someone that was a big sister to me...that’s why I call her sissy” she said.

He listened to her intently.

“Stupid Akito, wouldn’t let me protect you, I couldn’t do anything for you...I’m sorry”

She hugged. “It’s okay Hiro, I don’t blame you, she was very nice to me” she told me.

He held her and kissed her.

SHe kissed him back. “I like this, but I don’t like this fighting, next time I’ll leave…” she told him.

He nodded jealousy was getting in the way again

“Let’s go see Tohru and Kyo” she said.

“I don’t want to see that stupid girl!!” he snapped.

Kisa set down her cup and went to get dressed.

“Kisa…” he said watching her leave.

She said nothing and walked out the door.

“Kisa!” he called to her.

Kisa slammed the door shut and left, going towards Tohru’s.

“Damn it” he said, calling Kyo.

“Sohma residence, this is Tohru” she said

‘Seriously?’ he thought

“Hello? Is someone there?” she asked before hanging up

“Tohru who was on the phone?” Kyo asked

“I don't know” she said as someone knocked on the door.

Kyo opened it. “Kisa, what the hell?!” 

“Oh sissy…” she said giong to Tohru.

Tohru hugged her tight and petted her hair.

“What did that brat do to you now?” Kyo asked.

Kisa started to cry, Tohru took her to the back yard to talk


End file.
